Sweet Desire
by Sweet Little Aeris
Summary: A Fang/Lightning FF13 Oneshot *NOTE: Femslash focus dont lik dont read*


**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or songs used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. :)**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage/Young Adult standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Sweet Desire**

"_**A false sincerity**_

_**A liar and a thief**_

_**My pulse and memory **_

_**A comfort within grief**_

_**What never moves **_

_**Is never still **_

_**Who has the final word?**_

_**It holds the world**_

_**In a single pill**_

_**All life rendered absurd**_

_**Kill sweet desire**_

_**Faith may numb the trial**_

_**But can you run all your life?**_

_**Kill sweet desire **_

_**Truth will make a liar**_

_**You can run but not hide."~Desire-Poets Of The Fall**_

Lightning made her way through the main square of Cocoon not really paying attention to what was going on around her. That is, until she spotted a familiar face sitting at the bar counter.

"_Fang?_" She inquired, cocking her head to one side.

Fang looked up. "Hey stranger, what brings you here?" she asked, her words somewhat jumbled.

Lightning sighed. "Alright let's go." She said in a civil but still ordering tone. "Clearly, you've had enough."

"What're you talking about? I'm fine. See?" Fang insisted, rising and then promptly falling to the ground. "Okay, you win." She added from the floor.

Lightning merely shook her head and held out a hand.

"So, what, you're walking me back to mine and Vanille's apartment and that'll be the end of it, am I right." Fang went on, stumbling after Lightning.

"No actually." Lightning answered, sternly. "You're in no condition to go home tonight. So you're crashing on the couch at my place."

"What about Serah?"

"She's at Hope's for the weekend. Nora insisted."

"_Insisted, _ok I'll buy it but I'm sure she'll be keeping her eyes on them all the time. _Like a hawk._" Fang grinned slyly.

"_Oh please, _Hope and Serah both know, _full well_, not to do anything foolish."

"We'll just have to believe that, now won't we." Fang went on, hiccupping slightly.

"Have a little faith." Lightning stated calmly, placing her key in the lock.

"_Faith? In you…believe me I do._" Fang whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear."

"Hmm."

"Now, if you ask me you could do with a shower and a good night's sleep. Although I'm sorry to say that you're probably in for a pretty rough night instead." Lightning stated, helping Fang inside.

"Don't talk down to me like that." The other woman scolded. "I know what I'm in for."

"And yet you continue to do it anyway."

"Yeah well, Vanille keeps telling me I should stop. I wanna listen to her I really do, but, she's the reason. She just…makes me worry about her so much. I refuse to let her become a Cie'th."

"You've got a noble reason in wanting to protect her, I'll give you that. But that still doesn't justify you're current state. And I don't think she'll be too pleased if she finds out about this either."

"Yeah, you're right." Fang sighed. "Now, you said something about a shower?"

"Oh, yes. Down the hall and to the right."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"No really, Light, thanks for putting up with me." Fang clarified, smiling.

Lightning blushed nervously. "You're…welcome." She stammered, still taken aback.

As Fang shuffled out Lightning began turning the sheets down on the couch. She then dimmed the lights intending to get ready for bed herself. Before she even made it to her room, however, a thought crossed her mind. _She's probably gonna need this. _She mused setting a basin beside the couch. _Regardless of what happens tonight I'll do whatever I can to help her. _

"You alright in there?" She called, rapping on the bathroom door.

"Just fine." Fang chocked out in response.

"Alright, that's it, I'm coming in!" Lightning ordered, pushing on the door.

Fang knelt there on the floor a towel wrapped around her, her hair and body still dripping wet.

"I feel ridiculous asking this, but, are you okay?"

"Considering the fact that I feel like I'm gonna be sick again what do you think?" she answered, hoarsely, swallowing hard.

"I'm not surprised. I warned you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, are you gonna help me up or not?" Fang demanded, before starting to cough. Immediately lightning dropped to her side, holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

"You don't have to do that." Fang chocked, doubling over. "Besides I don't deserve it."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not…being….ridiculous. I'm being…honest."

"You're being _stubborn._" Lightning corrected, sternly. "You don't want my help then fine, suffer! It's not my fault you ended up in this state, it's your own!" She snapped, getting ready to leave.

Light, wait!" Fang called back, holding out a hand. "Please."

Lightning sighed. "Okay fine. C'mon, up." She said, coming forward and helping Fang to her feet.

After Fang put on one of her spare robes Lightning led her back to the living room.

"Now, you just try and settle down. I'll be right back. I'm just gonna get a shower myself."

"Alright, I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Fang sighed, lying down on the couch as Lightning left the room.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, Lightning sighed, as she began brushing her hair out in front of the mirror. _Oh the things we get ourselves into…_She thought to herself. Robe on and hair dry she promptly returned to the living room.

"You doing okay?" She inquired of Fang as she made to settle into a nearby chair.

The other woman didn't respond. It was clear, by the contents of the basin, which Lightning quickly washed out and brought back, that she'd been sick several times before Lightning's return. Her hair was damp against the pillow, her face was flushed and sweaty and she just looked physically exhausted. A moment later she doubled over and Lightning darted to her side, holding her hair back.

"Sorry." She chocked, coughing violently.

"For what?" Lightning asked, still holding Fang's hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

"That you have to see me like this."

Lightning laughed, wryly. "Look," She said, calmly. "I've nursed Serah through several bouts of the flu over the years, so this is nothing. It's not like it's something I haven't seen before."

"I know that." Fang sighed. "But this is a side of me only Vanille has seen."

"Mmm, that reminds me; she won't think badly of you staying here all night, will she?"

"You offered." Fang stated, simply.

"That's true. But you still didn't answer my question."

"She won't mind. There are night's I don't come home at all so this'll be nothing new to her. Although she's probably waiting up…" Fang sighed. "Anyway, if anyone should be concerned it should be you about her interest in Serah."

"Honestly, I'm not that shocked. And…You're not worried?"

"I never said I wasn't worried. I love that girl, but I want her to be happy."

"She's happy with you." Lightning stated, fervently.

"I wish I could believe that." Fang sighed, falling back on the couch.

Lightning sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the couch beside her. "Well believe it 'cause I don't see why she wouldn't be happy with you."

"Even when I'm like this?" Fang asked, sounding unconvinced.

"_Especially now._ If she's still there for you when you're like this then that only proves that she loves you all the more. _A lot more than you think._" She said, resting her hand on Fang's.

"Um, Light, what do you think you're doing? " Fang inquired, staring at her. "I look and feel disgusting and you wanna pull _this?_ Are you sure you're not the one who's had too much to drink?"

Lightning smiled, shaking her head. "I haven't had a single alcoholic drink all day. I'm thinking clearly I assure you." She added, shifting closer.

"I beg to differ about that." Fang answered. "But I'm not necessarily complaining." She grinned.

Lightning's smile widened as she shifted her hand up and under the shoulder of Fang's robe to trace the L'cie mark resting against her skin.

Fang merely smiled contentedly, waiting to see what the other woman would do next.

Lightning's hands began shaking as she dared to attempt a third shift, and leaned in as her lips brushed Fang's swiftly and sweetly.

"Showing your true colors now are you, Miss Light?" Fang inquired, weakly, taken aback.

Lightning shrugged. "I guess I am. And Claire." She added, swiftly.

"Hmm?"

"My name. My _real name_, its Claire."

"_Lovely._" Fang whispered, before Claire's lips brushed hers again. "Considering my conduction I'm kind of surprised you attempted that, and twice now too."

"You're drunk not terminally ill. There's a difference." She laughed lightly.

"Mm." Fang remarked, coughing. "So I'll take it you've been lying to Snow all this time?" She went on once it had passed.

"Just like Serah's been doing to Hope, yes."

"Ah, so that's why she's there with no worry about anything going wrong."

"Yep." Lightning nodded, and then added. "Look, I know you don't wanna loose Vanille….but at least now you know..,"

"That if anything _does_ change, I have someone I can go to." Fang finished for her.

"_Even if she is a solder of the Military._" Lightning sighed.

"A solder who's a L'cie herself." Fang remarked, reaching under Lightning's robe and tracing the mark resting above her right breast.

Lightning smiled and shifted even closer on the couch.

"You're being very daring tonight." Fang observed. "How far are you willing to go?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She grinned leaning in again. "Now just relax, close your eyes, and breathe in."

"_So given into this sensation_

_I feel I've run too far_

_Cannot see beyond emotion _

_See what the options are_

_With no faith to trust the notion_

_I fear I'm losing all control_

_Kill sweet desire _

_Faith may numb the trail_

_But can you run all your life?_"

When Fang woke the next morning, she found herself alone. Glancing around she spotted her usual attire neatly draped over a chair. After replacing the robe with them she settled back down on the couch, still exhausted.

"Well good morning! How do you feel?" Lightning asked upon entering the room, a cup of coffee in each hand.

Fang sat up slightly, laying a hand on her forehead. "Like I got hit by a truck, how do you _think_ I feel? And thank you." She said, sipping her coffee.

"Hmm. So, you don't remember _**anything**_ about what happened last night?" lightning asked, sitting down in a chair with her coffee.

"Well, I do remember _**something.**_" Fang grinned.

Lightning blushed. "Yeah, about that…" She began,

"Never happened right?"

Lightning shook her head. "Outside of this apartment…No."

"Fair enough, but you're not denying the presence of _something _right?" Fang went on, giving Lightning a sideways glance.

"No I'm not. I can't deny that there's _**something **_between us but, circumstances' as they are….sometimes it's better to live a lie. And besides…You've got Vanille."

"I'm not sure how to answer that. I mean, you know I can't leave her."

"Then I'll wait."

"You'll be waiting forever." Fang stated, fervently.

"It'll be worth it." Lightning smiled, putting her lips to Fang's briefly.

Returning to her apartment, a little later, with Lightning's kiss still lingering on her lips Fang headed for the bedroom.

Sure enough there Vanille was, curled up in a ball and restless on the bed. As she came closer the girl stirred.

"_Fang?_" She inquired, groggily

"Yes, it's me sweetheart. Now go back to sleep."Fang answered, kissing the girl on the cheek and settling down beside her. As she wrapped her arms comfortingly around the young girl several things Lightning had said kept playing in her mind.

"…_If she's still there for you when you're like this then that only proves that she loves you all the more. __**A lot more than you think.**__"_

"_I can't deny that there's __**something **__between us but, circumstances' as they are….sometimes it's better to live a lie…." _

"…_Then I'll wait."_

"_You'll be waiting forever."_

"_It'll be worth it." _

Fang smiled at Vanille's sleeping form. She knew where her heart lay, at least for now, it belonged to the girl lying next to her. And, as for Lightning, She was right; the wait would be worth it.

**The End**


End file.
